I Will Sing With You, My Friend
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: It's about time we got some airplay of our version of events.


**Hey kids!**

**So I was listening to 'Read All About It Part III' by Emeli Sande, and I got into a kinda emotional/feels mood and this was born. I highly suggest listening to the song before you read.**

**xo**

* * *

_Making sure that we're remembered yeah, cause we all matter too._

Graduation day.

None of them thought this day would ever come.

None of them ever really _wanted_ this day to come.

But here it is. Here they are.

It's complete chaos on the morning of graduation. Nearly everyone plus their mother are running around madly, trying to prepare themselves for the big day ahead. Burgundy graduation gowns are being thrown around, and if someone reached out and grabbed in mid-air, they would most definitely be able to feel the nervous energy surrounding the performing arts high school.

Tori Vega

Andre Harris

Robbie Shapiro

Jade West

Cat Valentine

Beck Oliver

As each one of them either pulled up or was dropped off outside of the school, they knew that it would be their last time looking up at the large 'Hollywood Arts High School' sign on the front of the building. Their gowns trail behind them as they make their way up the steps and enter the building that they know so well. Their stomachs are filled with nervous butterflies as they spot the other graduating students in the main hallway of the school.

The gang look around at each other, none of them really knowing what to say. Each one of them know that this is the last time they will get to do this; to walk into the school and hang out by the lockers. They know that in a short while, they won't be able to do this anymore.

No words are spoken as the gang collectively make their way over to Tori's locker - where they used to spend the majority of their time between classes. They lean against the lockers like they usually do - still no words are spoken. The only sound is Cat's quiet sobs from behind her hand as her sadness gets the better of her. She had been crying since the moment she woke up, and she could just tell that she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Jade untangles her arms from Beck's waist and stretches them out towards Cat. The redhead sniffles and falls into her best friend's arms, hugging her tightly - never wanting to let go. Even Jade has to hold back her own tears as she squeezes the redhead and rocks her back and forth. Her ice-blue eyes catch Tori's baby brown ones over Cat's head, and a small, sad smile appears on her lips before she reaches her hand out to the brunette. Tori reaches out and clasps her hand with Jade's, squeezing tightly as the emotion builds up inside both girls.

Beside them, Robbie is having a hard time controlling his own emotions. He doesn't want to say goodbye. Not yet. It's too soon. He _can't_ say goodbye to the only people who had bothered to be his friends. The only people who had bothered to care. He sighs loudly and stares up at the graffiti-covered ceiling as he fights back tears.

Andre notices and reaches out to slap his hand down on Robbie's shoulder, squeezing gently - silently telling him that he understands. Robbie swallows hard and looks over to Beck who smiles sadly and nods, placing his hand on Robbie's other shoulder before all three boys embrace in a hug. The girls move over and squeeze into the hug - creating a group embrace for what could be the last time.

That's what's so sad; the fact that they don't know when they'll all be together again as a group. They're all moving on to bigger and better things. They'll be busy, living on different sides of the country, living their own lives post Hollywood Arts. They won't hang out like they used to. It's time for them to grow up, move on, and live. As sad as that may be.

Cat lets out a heartbreaking sob as an announcement comes over the loudspeaker in the hallway. The graduation ceremony is about to begin. Cat shakes her head, clinging to Jade tighter than before. Being the baby of the group - she doesn't know how to deal with this. She's not ready to say goodbye.

Slowly, the gang begin to make their way out to the Asphalt Cafe where the ceremony is being held. The group of teenagers are all linked together in someway - not ready to let go of each other quite yet. Each of them fight back their emotions as they look around at the Asphalt Cafe. They will never be back here. They will never eat lunch here again.

They find their seats in the crowd and take the positions, the butterflies growing at the sight of the large table holding the diplomas. Soon enough, all the students are in - and it's eerily silent, the only sound being the traffic on the other side of the fence. Family members and friends sit at the back, dozens of cameras are ready to capture the following moments. None of the students know what to say, except from: this is it.

The students watch as Helen takes her place at the wooden podium in the centre of the stage which had been placed in the car park, the Los Angeles sun beating down on them. Helen makes a brief but heartwarming speech about the graduating students before the ceremony begins. And slowly, one by one, the students collect their diplomas.

Andre Harris

Beckett Oliver

Robert Shapiro

Caterina Valentine

Victoria Vega

Jadelyn West

One by one, they collect their diplomas.

One by one, they graduate.

As soon as the last student steps off the stage, clutching their diploma in their hand. Helen looks over and catches Tori's eye. Tori nods and signals to her friends, who also nod before getting up and following her to the stage.

See, a couple weeks ago. Helen had approached Tori and had asked her to give a speech at the graduation ceremony. Initially, she had been reluctant. But with some encouragement, she had finally agreed and spent hours on her speech. And now was her time to shine.

As she takes her place at the microphone, the rest of the gang line up behind her with their hands joined. They're not really doing anything, they're just there for support. Tori turns around and smiles sadly at her friends before clearing her throat.

"A few years ago, I moved to this school. I didn't know anyone but my sister, and I didn't know if I would fit in. The first day was rough, especially after meeting Jade," she trails off as the students laugh. She looks back at Jade and they share a smile before Tori continues.

"I didn't think I was talented enough to be going to this school. I thought I was too... Normal," a smile graces her face, "But then I learned that normal's boring," she looks back at Andre and he smiles warmly at her. She takes a deep breath before continuing the speech.

"This school has meant the world to me, and I'm sure everyone here feels the same way. I've met so many amazing people," she trails off, her voice breaking as she tucks her hair behind her ears, her eyes becoming misty as she thinks of her friends standing behind her, "And I'm so thankful for everything."

As her voice breaks again, the rest of the gang step forward and she joins hands with Andre and Jade who are on either side of her.

"We will never forget the memories we made here during the past few years. But most importantly, we will never forget each other. We did it all," she wipes away her tears quickly before smiling sadly.

"We were Victorious."

_Lets get the TV and the radio to play our tune again_

_Its 'bout time we got some air play of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on.._


End file.
